Vamp
by Heartbeats In Sync
Summary: Sheldon Cooper is a vampire, and he loves a challenge. When he is informed that the non-bonded female vampires are lessening, giving him the option of a human as a mate. It's not all bad, Until he meets her, and she's more then he bargained for, SHENNY. AU OOC. Dark themes.


**Hey guys! Been a while since I wrote a fanfiction, let alone a BBT fanfic so I may be a little rusty. I love the Shenny dynamic, the camaraderie between Sheldon and Penny is something I have found to enjoy throughout all six (and the newly premeired seventh!) seasons. I know not many people ship this cannon, no hate, its your preference, but this is for my fellow Shennians!**

**This will be dark, sexy, AU, OOC and rated M. **

**Sheldon will most likely get darker as time goes on, there will be smut, way later, and I'm taking the relationship rather slow depending on how people want to see them. Sorry if this prologue is confusing!**

**R&R**

**Heartbeats in Sync**

I.

Bass echoed heavily off the walls as sweaty grinding bodies moved fluidly to the electronic beats pumping through the sound system. The club was alive, as the owner sat alone at the bar, blinking neon lights illuminated his face, the contours of his jaw, defined, and sharp. His lips were full, as his hair was dark, a deep brown shade slicked generously out of his baby blue eyes that stood out against his pale porcelain skin. The suit he wore clung to his lanky yet toned frame. He watched the movements of the fellow club goers, storing them in his memory.

He sighed. Downing the shot in his left hand before approaching a redheaded woman standing against the back walls, almost out of sight, just not His.

"Haven't seen you around these parts, Cherri. What gives? Was I not man enough for you to come back?" his Texan drawl dripped like honey from his lips. The woman shivered, her poker face slipping as the emotions in her hazel eyes flickered momentarily.

"Not in the slightest Sheldon. I haven't had the urge to return. I just don't need you anymore." she smirked at him, a set of pearly white teeth sparkled in the light.

"You've been coming here since you were eighteen, love. How can you not need me?" his hand wound loosely around her neck, his thumb nail dragging against her pulse point. Both of them backing against the wall, behind the blood red curtain. His lips close to her earlobe as he spoke. Cherri shuttered. "my suite, do you remember it? The top floor of this very club, how you screamed my name? I made you come? Do you not feel anything for me? I turned you shortly after, my girl, surely you remember. After all, it was you who asked." her breathing was ragged as his hands gripped her hips pushing her against him.

"You know how I feel about you."

"Do I?" she whined low in her throat.

"I don't-need you anymore. I'm engaged Sheldon!" he stopped, looking into her eyes, seeing truth. "That's why I haven't been here in ages. I have found my own." he recoiled. "I just will never be in love with you," her voice was light. "You've shaped me into who I am. You've taught me control, you've been who I've counted on for five years, Sheldon. Being stuck on you, knowing deep inside, I would never be yours. I took matters into my own hands. I have found my bond, you need to trust me when I say this. You will find your soul mate, but, she will be human.

Sheldon caught her gaze.

"How do you figure?"

"How can you not? It's been centuries since a female vampire's bond has been broken from her lover."

"You and I?" Sheldon asked. Cherri shook her head.

"We may have cared about each other, but our bond was never that strong. You would of felt it." he nodded mutely.

"Very well."

"Once you see her, all of your urges will intensify."

"How will she take the bond?"

"Humans will not know it off hand. Yet, for you, primal urges of lust and protection will take over. Ignore the sexual urges. You must make her yours, and give her protection from more dangerous vampires that can smell her blood. If she's turned by one of them, she dies, and you lose a life partner."

"Ah, so a damsel and distress mission. Isn't that a bit cliché?"

"You can meet her at any given time. Not so much a damsel in distress." Cherri said.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find her. Unless it's complete hokum that my future lover will be human instead of a vampire like ourselves." Sheldon replied sarcastically.

"I have no reason to lie, as non-bonded female vampires are lessening. If you can court the human as yours, protect her, it's more likely she will understand the bond in its true form. She will also be able to turn on your wedding night, meaning, procreation of the vampire population will be increased ten fold."

"I see. How will she know I am a vampire though? This is all very confusing."

"As a true mate, you must tell her when the time is right. If she loves you, she will come to terms with it. Giving herself to you. That's how you know she's the one. The bond is sealed soon after you give into the urges."

"I hope you're right, Cherri. I hope it's not bullshit you're spouting."

"Give it time, it won't happen over night."

"Yes, but I am not getting any younger. It should happen soon."

"Patience is a virtue. Now I must be going, Sheldon." replied the redhead glancing at the clock. Sheldon nodded watching her go.

"Cherri, wait!" she turned. "I didn't turn you, did I?" another smile.

"No sweetheart, you didn't turn me. I was turned by my father because he thought it was best for me. My mother was human, so that's how I know this much about the bonding between them. You did take my virginity though, and for the record, you're plenty man enough." Sheldon chuckled.

"I expect a phone call when your ceremony takes place."

"Will do. Goodbye Sheldon."

"Goodnight, Cherri." she was gone, leaving the taller man with his thoughts. Hopefully she was correct on her theory.

He could use a challenge.


End file.
